Srikakulam district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Andhra Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Andhra | subdivision_type3 = District | subdivision_name3 = Srikakulam | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 5837 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 10 | population_total = 2537,597 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 403 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Telugu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 532 001 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 0894 | registration_plate = AP30 | website = srikakulam.nic.in | footnotes = }} Srikakulam District, formerly known as Chicacole, is the extreme northeastern district of Andhra Pradesh, situated within the geographic co-ordinates of 18°-20’ and 19°-10’ N and 83°-50’ and 84°-50’ E. The district is skirted to a distance by Kandivalasagedda, Vamsadhara and Bahuda at certain stretches of their courses white a line of heights of the great Eastern Ghats run from North East. Vizianagaram District flanks in the south and west while Odisha bounds it on the north and Bay of Bengal on the East. It is the third least populous district of Andhra Pradesh (out of 23), after Vizianagaram and Nizamabad. Etymology The district derived its name from Srikakulam its headquarters town. History Srikakulam District was carved out in 1950 by bifurcating it from Visakhapatnam District, it remained unaffected in its territorial jurisdiction for quite some time. But in November, 1969 the district lost 63 Villages from Saluru Taluk and 44 Villages from Bobbili Taluk on account of their transfer to the then newly constituted Gajapathinagaram Taluk of Visakhapatnam District. Again in May, 1979, the district had undergone major territorial changes on account of the formation of new District with headquarters at Vizianagaram which involved transfer of Salur, Bobbili, Parvathipuram and Cheepurupalli Taluks to the new District.Srikakulam's culture is a blend of traditional festivals, food, music and theatres. Geography Srikakulam district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Australia's Melville Island. Srikakulam district can be divided into two main distinct natural divisions. A portion of Srikakulam district is plain terrain with intense agriculture and another portion of the district is rocky and hilly terrain covered with forests. Some extent of Mahendragiri hills also covers Srikakulam district. Most of the forest area of the plain terrain has been damaged by intense agriculture. Kotthuru, Hiramandalam, Pathapatnam, Kalingadal reservoir and some other areas are still covered with dense forests. Srikakulam is located north of Visakhapatnam. It has a population of 2,537,593 of which 10.98% is urban as of 2001.Census GIS India Srikakulam district has the longest coast line about in the state of Andhra Pradesh. It is bordered by Odisha on the north, Vizianagaram district on the west and south, Bay of Bengal on the east. Rivers The Nagavali and Vamsadhara are the major rivers in Srikakulam district. These two river basins together constitute about 5% of the area. The Mahendratanaya and Bahuda rivers are two minor river basins in the district. Others are Benjigedda, Peddagedda, Kandivalasa gedda.DistrictProfile.jsp Irrigation profile of Srikakulam district Irrigation projects * Major irrigation projects: VamsadharaProject, Narayanapuram Anicut, Thotapalli Regulator and * Medium irrigation projects: Pydigam Project, Onigadda are providing a total ayacut of . Irrigation water societies (Telugu = Neeti Sanghalu): The societies are major and minor: * In the major category for Vamsadhara project 54 water societies are present and other 44 major societies to a total of 100 major * Minor societies are 402 * Through the 38 Mandals in the Srikakulam district these societies are distributed under the channel name and for each society there are Pradesika Societies about 6-8 will be elected among the farmers. In the Srikakulam district about 75,000 farmer voters are participating in these Irrigation water society elections. Education Universities * Dr.B.R.Ambedkar University,srikakulam Dr.B.R.Ambedkar University Medical colleges * Rajiv Gandhi Institute of Medical Sciences Srikakulam town. * GEMS—Great Eastern Medical Speciality and Hospital, Ragolu village -Srikakulam dist. B.Ed colleges * Gurajada College of Education, Munasabpeta,SINGUPURAM * Sri Sai Sirisha College of Education, Kasibugga * Rangamudri College of Education, Iruvada * Sri Radhakrishnan College of Education, Palakonda * Dr. C.L Naidu College of Education, Palakonda * R.L.N. Dora College of Education * B.S & J.R College of Education, Tekkali * Sri GCSR College of Education, Rajam * Sri Venkateswara College of Education * Mitra College of Education-Srikakulam Town * Vamsadhara College of Education, Kotabommali * Ravoof & Vazir Khan Memorial College of Education * Vidyadhari college, Besides LIC office Srikakulam Town Post-graduate colleges Government Co-Education Colleges *Government Degree College For Men,Srikakulam *Government Degree College, Narasannapeta *Government degree&pg college, Tekkali Degree colleges Government Under Graduate Co-Education Colleges *Government Degree College for Men, Srikakulam * Government Degree College, Tekkali * Government Degree College, Baruva * Government Degree College, Narasannapeta * Government Degree College, Ichapuram * Government Degree College, Palakonda * Government Degree College, Amadalavalasa Engineering colleges * Aditya Institute of Technology & Management * GMR Institute of Technology, Rajam * Sarada Institute of Science & Technology And Management,AMPOL ROAD,NEAR SINGUPURAM * Prajna Instt. of Tech. & Mgmt * Sri Sivani College of Engg * Sri Sivani Inst. of Tech., Chilakapalem Jn. Etcherla (M) * Sri Vaishnavi College of Engg., Singupuram (V), Srikakulam (M) * Sri Venkateswara College of Engg. & Tech., Etcherla * Mithra Inst.of Technology, Mithra Hospital Complex * Shiva Rama Krishna College of Engineering & Technology,Turakala Kota, Nandigam Mandal Srikakulam Dist. Economy Industry * Dr. Reddy's Laboratories, Pydibhimavaram Household indicators In 2007–2008 the International Institute for Population Sciences interviewed 1025 households in 44 villages across the district. They found that 86.9% had access to electricity, 70.4% had drinking water, 18.5% toilet facilities, and 47.2% lived in a pucca (permanent) home. 31.5% of girls wed before the legal age of 18 and 90.1% of interviewees carried a BPL card. Transport Railways Major Railway Stations * Amadalavalasa (Srikakulam Road) Code: CHE * Palasa Code: PSA * Ichchapuram Code:IPM * Sompeta Code: SPT Bus Depots A.P.S R.T.C * Srikakulam 1 * Srikakulam 2 * Palasa * Tekkali * Palakonda Notable Persons Poets, Writers * Gidugu Venkata Ramamoorty * Garimella Satyanarayana (poet, freedom fighter) * Pingali Nagendrarao(writer) * Kalipatnam Ramarao (writer) * Rachakonda Viswanatha Sastry(Ravisastry)(Writer) * Vandrangi Ramarao(Bhavasri) (writer) Artists * J. V. Somayajulu(actor) * G.Anand(Singer) * Ghazal Srinivas * Sripada Pinakapani (musical artist) * Vaddadi Papaiah (artist) * Amarapu Satyanarayana(actor/Drama Artist) * J. V. Ramana Murthy (Actor) * P.Susheela (Singer) Athletes *Kodi Rammurthy Naidu *Karnam Malleswari Politicians *Kinjarapu Yerran Naidu Places for tourism Historical places * Arasavalli (temple of sun god) * Srikurmam (temple of Vishhnu-Kurmavatara) * Mukhalingam (temple of Shiva) * Salihundam place of Gowthama Buddhaat Gara near kalingapatnam * Danthapuri place of Gowthama Buddha * Telineelapuram(birds santury) Famous temples * Sri Endala Mallikharjuna Swamy in Ravivalasa * Sangamayya Konda (Shiva temple) * Koteswaraswamy Alayam (Shiva temple) * Narayana Tirumala (srikakulam) * Shrrdi Saibaba Temple temple at Visakha 'B' colony,Srikakulam * Vasudeva Alayam(mandasa) * Neelamanidurga Alayam(Pathapatnam) * Kotadurga alyam(palakonda) * Kothamma talli alyam kotabommali * Mahendragiri * SriRanganadhaSwamy Templ Fareedpeta, Near Srikakulam Town * Nava Durga Temple, (Rajam)(9 durgas located at one place) Beaches * Baruva * Bhavanapadu * Kalingapatnam * Mogadalapadu * Kallepalli Revenue divisions,mandals and constituencies Divisions * SRIKAKULAM * PALAKONDA * PALASA * TEKKALI Parliamentary and Assembly Constituencies There are 3 Parliamentary Constituencies and 10 Assembly Constituencies in Srikakulam. district.District-wise Assembly Constituencies in Andhra Pradesh * Srikakulam Parliamentary Constituency is the only full Parliamentary Constituency * Bobbili Parliamentary Constituency * Parvatipuram Parliamentary Constituency are partially included in this district. * Srikakulam Parliamentary Constituency includes the areas under Ichchapuram, Palasa, Tekkali, Narasannapeta, Amadalavalasa and Srikakulam assembly constituencies. The 10 Assembly Constituencies are: Revision of Assembly Constituencies 12 MLA constituencies are reduced to 10 and renamed as Vaarta News paper Srikakulam Edition.dated 28 Nov,2007. Revenue divisions and Mandals There are three revenue divisions and 38 mandals in the Srikakulam district.Indian Census The revenue divisions are Srikakulam, Tekkali and Palakonda. Demographics 147 According to the 2011 census Srikakulam district has a population of 2,699,471, roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 147th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 6.38%. Srikakulam has a sex ratio of 1014 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 62.3%. The District capital is Srikakulam, a municipality and mandal headquarters of Srikakulam mandal. Srikakulam formly known as Poor Man's ooty. There are 6 urban units in Srikakulam District. Out of these, 4 are Municipalities and 1 Nagara panchayati and 1 are notified Panchayats. The Population details of these urban units are as follows:y Municipalities Population * Srikakulam 117,320 * Amadalavalasa 37,931 * Ichapuram 32,662 * Palasa-Kasibugga 49,899 * Rajam 23,424(Nagara Panchayathi) Towns * Sompeta 17,423 Image Gallery Image:ArasaviliiSuryanaaraayana.jpg| Sun God File:A Road to a village from Ponduru in srikakulam district.jpg|A Road to a village from Ponduru, srikakulam File:Kotadurga Original Gudi - Palakonda.jpg|Kotadurga Temple Origina old gudi at Palakonda File:Jagannadha-Swami-Alayam pal.jpg|Jagannadha swamy Temple at Palakonda Srikakulam district Image:Srikurmam-Temple-sky-view.jpg|Srikurmam-Temple-sky-view File:Salihundam Historic Buddhist Remains 4 by GPuvvada 2010.jpg|Salihundam-place of Buddha Image:Arasavalli-srikakulam temple.jpg|The Arasavalli temple See also * Srikakulam * Srikakulam (Assembly Constituency) * Mukhalingam * Ponduru, Srikakulam * Srikurmam * Kaviti References External links * Website of Srikakulam District Collectorate * * Srikakulam medical information * Srikakulam District Profile Category:Srikakulam district Category:Districts of Andhra Pradesh Category:Established in 1950